Talk:Delta MAH-15 Chimaera
Rotor configuration Need to not include the incorrect bit of info in Other Facts. It's untrue and also has a couple misspellings (though that's not why I had it removed). It is a semi-common style to not have an actual tail rotor, known as NOTAR wikipedia - NOTAR and I am going to remove it, again. Snapjak 03:28, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :Where do you see a "notar"? The round barrel (or whatever it is) would completely cover the air exit hole? It looks like the rear end of a submarine. GMRE 11:31, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I will say that the design of the Chimaera is.. bad.. but it could be there somehow. Best to just not include it, especially since with JC2 there's at least one helicopter that has no tail rotor that has things covering what would be exhaust. Snapjak 04:24, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::You know, the discussion about whether or not the Chimaera was intended to be a NOTAR design has me wondering... could they originally have planned for a coaxial rotor design (two main rotors, rotating in opposite directions, like most of the Russian Kamov designs, and then scrapped the second rotor (maybe they didn't want to create a custom part for just one vehicle, or something)? I'm just speculating, though. 20:03, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::That wouldn't be the first time. Look at the tracks of Scando Track Loader Extreme. GMRE (talk) 20:07, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::That's exactly why I thought it was a possibility. Also, if it had coaxial rotors, then the ducted tail fan (assuming there's actually a tail fan there, and not just that weird shroud) MIGHT just be a logical design feature, generating forward thrust without sacrificing lift. 20:17, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Funny that you should theoreticize that. They added adition engines to the Mullen Skeeter Eagle, but it has no extra speed in comparison to the Mullen Skeeter Hawk. GMRE (talk) 20:23, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::::It isn't a matter of speed, but of lift. A helicopter generates forward speed by sacrificing lift. You can get some speed by adjusting the blade's pitch, but to go even faster, you have to tilt the helicopter forward. Tilt it forward TOO far, and you drop like a stone. Having a "pusher prop" at the rear... like Autogyros do... provides thrust without having to sacrifice lift. 21:00, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Well yeah, but the extra engines on the Mullen Skeeter Eagle appear to be usual jet engines that are mounted away from the body, on small wings. They have no visible conection to the rotor, so they look like they're there to give only speed, yet the handling is the same, because the game developers made another mistake with it, or were lazy. GMRE (talk) 21:21, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::You're right... those jet pods are just wrong on so many levels. Now, if they were sealed pods, you could say "maybe they're just extra fuel tanks", but those are obviously some sort of jet engine. The designers were probably lazy, or maybe it's just "Rule of Cool" (the developers thought it looked cool, so they included them). Or maybe it was for trademark or copyright reasons... maybe without the pods, they thought it looked too similar to a helicopter that's actually in production. To quote the "Tootsie Pop" commercial... The world may never know. ;-) 21:37, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh! I just noticed something about the Chimaera, which once again points to the NOTAR possibility. Has anyone but me noticed the five round spots along each side of the tail? Is it not possible that some of the engine exhaust is being directed through these? Yes, I know that the spots appear to be the same gray color as the rest of the tail, instead of black... which they probably should be, if they're actually exhaust vents... so they could just be decoration. Then again, the Chimaera is a military attack helicopter, and the military isn't very big on useless decoration. It just needs to work, it doesn't have to be pretty. Anyway, just putting that out there. 22:06, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Update X-49 Someone just added a reference to Piasecki X-49. I didn't know about the X-49 before. I think that's what this was suppose to be. GMRE (talk) 16:35, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Montano Cartel version This version needs confirmation. It is possible that it exists as a rare spawn somewhere. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:24, August 31, 2015 (UTC) :Longer discussion about this: Talk:Rare vehicles in Just Cause#Montano Delta MAH-15 Chimaera GMRE (talk) 18:13, August 31, 2015 (UTC)